Power Rangers: Alphabet Soup
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: There is no letter here folks what if the secret think tank Alphabet soup started taking former rangers after they got Dr. K to build there own team of dark rangers who would do whatever it takes to protect Earth even killing other ranger teams. Dark rangers there will be swearing and death in here you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**All right folks this is the old Hexagon rewritten to be better this is AU where Alphabet soup was in full force behind the scenes as soon as Rita came out.**

 **This story will go to a dark place but i hope you all enjoy this is something i have been tinkering with for awhile.**

 **A/N This is a updated chapter 1 i got a new beta reader Masterfanfic2013 and he did a great job proofreading it so i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **A/N Disclaimer i do not own the power rangers Saban does and he made one hell of a great movies too.**

* * *

::: June 12th 1996 Command Centre,:::

The aix rangers plus Kat stand in the Command Centre, standing by Kim in her decision to go to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games.

" _This has always been my dream. Thank you guys, this means a lot to me, that you stand with me on this."_ Kim said to everyone.

" _What kind of friends would we be, if we did not stand with you and believe that you are making the right choice Kim?"_ Adam said to her as she hugged him.

" _Win it all for us Kim. We know you can do it."_ Rocky said,

" _You will be missed Kim. Please keep in contact with us."_ Billy said with a tear in his eye as one of his best friends since he was a child was leaving.

She got to Tommy as he was smiling. " _Don't worry Tommy, I will always love you."_ She said teary eyed, as she kissed him and hugged him goodbye.

Kat looks at Kim as she gets ready to teleport out _"Thank you Kimberly for trusting me with this power. I will do you proud with it."_ Kat said.

" _I know you will Kat, may the power protect you."_ Kim said as she teleported out.

::: Time Skip 6 months:::

Kim and Tommy were sitting in Tommy's living room. Kim had come back home for Christmas and handed Tommy a small box and asked him to open it.

" _What's this beautiful?"_ Tommy asked as he opened it.

" _I had it made for you to remember me by while I'm in Florida."_ Kim cheerfully said to him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tommy opened the gift and looked at in side was a silver bracelet that had a pink Crane engraved on the top of it and had a message engraved on the other side. **_'_** ** _Together forever in body and soul'_.**

Tommy just looked at it with a big smile on his face when Kim lifted her sleeve to show him a matching one on her wrist the only difference being that hers had a Falcon on it.

" _Wow beautiful thanks I will always wear it no matter what happens."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss her afterwards he pulled back he looked her in the eyes _"I Love you."_ ,

 _Kim gave the biggest smile on her face. "I love you too."_ With that they kissed.

After that they spent the rest of the night talking about things that have changed with the team now having the Zeo powers and how she is determined to get through this training and compete.

After the New Year's Kim headed back to Florida and the rangers continued to protect the Earth from the Machine Empire.

 _::: Time Skip to February 2nd 1997 in Ernie's Juice Bar, Angel Grove, California:_

Tommy is working out on the weight bench with the others around him as Ernie walks over with a envelop for Tommy. _"Hey Tommy got a letter for you from Kim."_ Ernie says.

 _"Hey Adam would you mind reading that for me while I finish this set."_ Tommy asks to which Adam agrees to.

He opens the letter and starts reading it. _"Dear Tommy everything is going great in Florida Coach Schmidt has me ready for the games, but I have great news Tommy: Coach_ _Schmidt_ _has given me three weeks off to come home before the games! I can't wait to see everyone and you more than most and I have heard that Jase is back. Tell him he is gonna hear it from me when I get there for not telling me he was home."_

 _"Anyways, Handsome I can't wait to see you at the end of the week. Love you always, Kim."_ Adam finish's reading as everyone started laughing at both Tommy's nickname as well as the lashing the new Gold Ranger was going to get when she got here.

They all continue to make plans when a man walks over to the team with a sad look on his face.

Jason and everyone looks up to him Jason and Billy immediately recognise the man as it takes Tommy a few minutes to realise who it is and the others have no idea who this man in a suit is as he approaches the team.

Jason was the first one to speak. _"Mr. Hart! what's wrong?"_ Jason asks Kenneth Hart Kimberly's father as he is standing there with tears streaking down his face.

 _"Jason, Billy, Tommy I don't how to say this but... yesterday in Florida, there was an accident. Kim didn't make it."_ He said as all six teens literally just went speechless looking at him.

 _"What do mean accident Mr. Hart? What happened?"_ Tommy blurted out not understanding what was going on.

 _"She was driving to the airport, when her car was hit by another one going the wrong way down a street she was on. The cars exploded, the only way they could ID her was her teeth."_ He said crying even more.

 _"Mr. Hart where is she now?"_ Billy asked.

 _"Her mother and stepfather are on their way back here with her body for the wake and funeral. It will be closed casket of course, but you boys may see her if you wish before that."_ Kenneth said as the team nodded.

:: 1 Hour later Power Chamber:::

" _Zordon please tell me it's not true tell me my little sister is not dead."_ Jason pleads to his mentor.

Zordon just looks at Jason and even he has a sad and pained look to his face. _"I am sorry Jason, but alpha cannot detect her at all. Rangers, this is a sad day today we have lost one of our own. Our heart and soul has been taken from us."_ Zordon states.

" _We, however must not linger on this for too long. We must remember the happiness she brought to us all and we must always hold her close in our hearts. She may not be on this Earth no more rangers, but she is one with The Power. May it protect her now and forever."_ Zordon finished as the others stood there crying for the loss of the heart of their team and their friendship.

As the week went on, Zack and Trini had returned for the wake and funeral. Tommy had gone with Jason and Ken Hart to see her one last time, the body was badly burned and did not look like Kim. It was about her height, but what caught Tommy's eye was the silver bracelet in a bag, off on a table near the body; it was silver with a white falcon engraved on it.

It was at this point that Tommy broke down, knowing it was truly Kim lying there dead on the table. Jason was not far behind him as they left to go home and get ready for the wake.

It had been a week since the news of her death and Tommy was sitting at his house in his backyard brooding, and still feeling depressed. When Jason finally asked him how he was doing.

" _She died Jase, she died thinking I was angry at her."_ He said to him this had confused Jason.

" _Wait, what do you mean bro? I thought everything was going good with you two."_ Jason asked.

Tommy looked at Jason with pure sadness in his eyes. _"Jason, we had a argument about something really stupid and I got angry and slammed the phone down on her. She tried calling me back, but I did not answer. I figured I would cool off and apologise to her the next day and now I can never tell her that I was sorry for being angry at her for something so stupid."_ He said as he broke down crying.

Jason putting an arm around a man he considers his brother. " _Bro, trust me when I say that she knows you loved her. Couples fight all the time, it happens but if you still love each other in the end, that's all that counts and I believe that she died knowing that you loved her."_ Jason said as Tommy kept crying it was a side of him he kept hidden.

::: A dark room in a building in Washington D.C.:::

Two people in suits were moving a small woman with a cover over her face through the dark twisting hallway, she tried to resist to no avail.

They got to a room where they closed the door behind them then removed the cover from her face we see it is none other than Kimberly Ann Hart herself, still alive.

" _Where have you taken me!? Who are you? Tell me right now!"_ Kim screamed at them.

They looked at her. _"Miss Hart we know you were a Power Ranger and we know who your friends are as well and they believe you are dead now."_ They calmly stated to her as she walked backwards in shock.

" _What do you want with me? If this is King Mondo's way of trying to get to Tommy, it will not work. The rangers will defeat him."_ She exclaimed back.

" _What we want from you Miss Hart, will be revealed as time goes on. As for now, you are to be trained by us to become part of a force that will protect the Earth from anything; from aliens to the Power Rangers themselves and you will do so, or we will take down your friends and make them disappear like we made you."_ They said as Kim recoiled in fear not wanting anything to happen to her friends even more so to Tommy than anything.

" _Miss Hart, welcome to Alphabet Soup."_ They said as lights turned on revealing a large complex for training.

::: In Alphabet soup facility :::

It has been about 4 weeks since Kim was taken here to be part of some top secret project to supposedly protect the Earth from anything and everything. They had her doing medical and mental tests the entire time that they had her here, the stress was getting to her as they poked and prodded her .

In another room were the two people who had faked her death and taken her here they start discussing what they will do to make this project a success.

" _We have to make her want to work for us. She will not do so willingly."_ The first one said.

" _She has to be broken and built back up to be what we need, but even still, how will we get the powers for her to use?"_ The other one stated.

" _We will leave the power issue up to K, and she is not to know what our team will be doing with them under any circumstance. Understood?"_ The first one said again.

" _That we are in total agreement with, as for breaking her; she seems like mentally we can subjugate her and make her into the perfect leader for this group. I think it is time we use that recovered technology we got a week ago from a ranger battle with The Machine Empire."_ The second one said.

With that they nodded to each other and walked into the room Kim was sitting in she looked up at them in anger.

" _What do you want with me?"_ Kim spat at them with anger.

" _Why my dear m]Miss Hart, we want to you lead our own personal team of Power Rangers here."_ He said in a calm stoic voice.

She looked at him confused. _"Why do you need your own team of rangers? There is one out there already and you could have just asked. I would have volunteered to be a ranger again."_ Kim said back at them still angry and confused.

" _No miss Hart, we cannot use the current team and you would not want to be with us, once you realise what we will do. We will do what your friends would never do, you are to protect the Earth from both the monsters and the rangers, that means even having to kill them. No miss Hart, you will be conditioned to work with us._ " He said back with a smile on his face.

With that said the woman brings in a machine along with three guards and they force Kim onto the table and hook the machine up to her.

" _Now Miss Hart when this is done, you will be a different girl and one more likely to lead our team."_ The second man said as he attached the device to her head and switched it on.

As the machine came to life Kim screamed out in pain as the device invaded her mind and started to change her Memories to what they needed them to be.

:::Inside Kim's Mind:::

Kim was running from an army of Cogs, she is without her powers and falls down while running as the Cogs catch up. The Zeo Rangers arrive to aid her.

They start to fight off the cogs Kim is relieved to see them, then out of nowhere King Mondo appears himself and starts attacking the rangers and one by one he cuts them down, not just hurting them but actually killing them brutally, as Kim stares at this; crying the Red Ranger gravely injured pulls himself to her.

" _Kim you could have saved us if you had your powers."_ Was all he said before dying?

Kim was forced to watch this over and over again in her mind till she was numb from it.

:::Back in the Facility:::

The two people are watching her progress till after thirteen hours after being hooked up to the machine, and being shown the death of all those close to her over and over again, and on top of it reprogramming her mind.

She looks up at them her eyes are blank.

The two of them smiled and took her to a dorm for her to stay in and left her there to sleep.

As they returned to their Command Centre, they spoke with each other. _"So how many are we gonna use most of the teams here are six rangers."_ The male asked as the female looked at him.

 _"That is up to K, she needs to make it so we can give them powers or this will be for nought."_ The male stated as they headed for a small lab that displayed a lot of computers and chalkboards, and has a small young girl working in there.

" _K, how goes the progress with the powers we need for our own team?"_ the male asked.

K looked at them. _"Sir, the Ranger Series morphers are finished. However, linking them to this Bio-Field, or as the new girl called it the Morphing Grid is the hard part, however I will have them ready. I believe in at the most, one year._ " She stated as the both of them smiled.

" _How many rangers can we get?"_ The female asks.

 _"No more than seven, that is all I can do. At this point, they will be red, yellow, black, blue, green, silver and gold will be their colours."_ She stated as the two of them thanked her and walked off.

" _We must monitor all rangers as they come, and only take veterans from former teams, not actually fighting so as not to raise suspicion_." The female stated

::: Time Skip to October 21st 1999:::

Kim is training hard at the Hexagon base now going by the designation R.S.1 she is moving through a simulation where she is taking down enemies with different weapons.

After her training for the day comes to an end she reports in for new orders, K looks at her and smiles.

" _Very good R.S.1, you have become a prime candidate for the Ranger Series Program."_ K says to her.

" _Thank you K. I will retire to my dorm to sleep now."_ Kim says with next to no emotion.

After she leaves, the male and female agents approach K. _"Dr. K we have another candidate here for the program, his name is Zhane and he was the Silver Ranger for the last team during that massive invasion. He will be ready for training tomorrow, though he has a lot of military training already."_ The male said.

K nodded her head that she understood and headed back to her lab.

The two of them head back into the secret room with the machine they used on Kim, now housing Zhane as they rearrange his memories and make he see KO-35 get destroyed over and over again.

" _This one was easy to make disappear. As far as anyone is concerned, he died in space when his craft exploded, but also I do think he will make a great one for the Black Ranger powers don't you think?"_ The male stated.

The female agreed as they lead him now to his dorm to recover from his time in the machine they head to Kim's Dorm and knock on her door.

She opens it. _"Yes, what can I do for you sir?"_ Kim asked the male.

" _R.S.1 we have found a new member of your team, he will start training with you tomorrow as we continue to recruit more members."_ The female stated.

Kim looked at both of them. _"I understand sir. May I inquire as to when I will receive my powers? So that I might actually fight and protect the Earth."_ She asked.

The male responded. _"All in good time R.S.1. All in good time."_ He said as she retired back into her quarters.

The training and recruiting and team building has continued for more 5 years and they have gathered Ryan Mitchell and Chad Lee, faking their deaths as a plane crash and a boat sinking.

They got Jennifer ' _Jen'_ Scott from the Time Force team after she had returned to the past, to aid the Wild Force team making her death look like a tragic house fire, and finally Merrick Baliton from the Wild Force team, making it look like he was killed by a vengeful spirit named Zen-Aku.

::: November 20th 2004:::

The six Rangers continue their training and sparring to keep themselves strong, all having received new designations and almost all but anger and excitement purged from their emotions. Most don't even remember their old lives or they however just remember them being very different.

Merrick walks up to Kim. _'Ma'am, do you know when we will be able to go out on missions?"_ Merrick asked.

Kim looked at him with a slight bit of anger in her voice. " _What is the matter R.S.6? What we do here not good enough for you?"_ She spat at him with anger.

Merrick recoiled back in fear from his leader's anger. _"No Ma'am. I would just like to get our powers and stop this latest threat to Earth. That is our job, is it not Ma'am."_ He says back to her,

This has seemed to anger her even more. " _R.S.6, there are people out there getting hurt everyday! if we go to soon, more needlessly die, we go when we are ready and may God have mercy on anyone whether they be ranger, freak or even human from protecting the Earth."_ Kim said with determination,

After Kim finished what she was saying the two agents walked in with their newest member of the team, it was Blake Bradley: the Navy Thunder Ranger, already had his mind altered and is brought with all of the team as Dr. K walks in as well with a large case.

She places the case down on the table and proceeded to open it. _"These ranger operators are your new morphers and cell chips. These allow you to tap into the Bio-Field and morph as you would say, into our team of rangers."_ K says, as she gets them ready to hand out.

" _As I call out your designation you will step forth and receive your morpher. OK, I will start with you R.S.1, you will be the team leader and the Red Ranger."_ K said as Kim stepped up and took her morpher.

" _Next is you R.S.2, you will be the Black Ranger."_ She stated as Zhane walked forward and got his morpher.

" _Next is R.S.3, you will receive the Blue Ranger morpher."_ She stated as Chad stepped forward and got his morpher.

" _Ok, R.S.4, step up and receive the powers of the Green Ranger."_ She stated as Ryan stepped up and grabbed his morpher.

" _R.S.5, please come get the Yellow Ranger powers."_ K said as Jen stepped forward and received her morpher.

" _R.S.6, come get your morpher and become the Silver Ranger."_ K stated as Merrick got his morpher and fell in line with his team.

The two agents looked at the six, while Blake was off the side getting his Gold Ranger morpher and being lead off by some of the other staff and with Dr. K leaving, the agents had their attention turned towards a screen.

" _As you can see on that screen, there is a new team of rangers operating in Reefside. They are called the Dino Thunder Rangers, but they harbour a dark secret."_ The male said.

"Their _mentor, the one that is their Black Ranger, created the enemy they face and he was at one time the evil Green Ranger that nearly destroyed Angel Grove, CA. So they all must be stopped for the safety of Earth but most of all the Black Ranger must be stopped; above all else he is guilty of so many deaths, caused by his time as an evil ranger and his evil creations."_ The female stated.

Upon hearing this Kim steps forward. " _We understand our mission sir, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger will die at my hands. I give my word to you sir. These ranger will pay for their crimes, as will the freaks they created."_ Kim said with a smile on her face.

The male looked at her. _'Very good R.S.1, but do not kill him just yet. Let them know that they are to stop or the next time, you will kill them."_ He ordered.

Kim nodded at her new orders turns to her team. _"READY?!"_ She asked as they responded they were.

All at once they got there morphers out and shouted out _"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"_

* * *

 _ **Well there you go I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I did a lot of changes in it to make it better and I will dive more into Dr. K in the upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **As always please read and review. I so love to hear what you guys think of my work.**_

 _ **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok folks here is chapter 2 please read and enjoy we delve a little into why K is aiding them so willingly.**

 **A/N Second updated chapter thanks to Beta reader Masterfanfic2013 do hope you all enjoy the story**

 **A/N Disclaimer i do not own the rangers only Saban does.**

* * *

::: A park just on the outskirts of Reefside, CA:

The dino thunder were fighting against Mesogog's newest creation as well as Zeltrax.

" _Give it up Zeltrax! You'll never win in this situation."_ Tommy stated, as he parried a swing from Zeltrax.

Zeltrax just gave a grunt and kept attacking, meanwhile the other four rangers were occupied by the creature they were fighting.

Ethan blocked blasts with his Tricera shield while Conner and Trent hit him with their Thundermax Sabre and Drago Sword, sending sparks flying as the monster hit the ground and rolled towards Zeltrax.

" _Ok guys, time to form the Z-Rex Blaster Super Mode!"_ Conner yelled, as the other rangers nodded and got their weapons ready to form into their ultimate weapon.

The monster and Zeltrax started to back pedal a bit, when all of a sudden the monster goes rigid all of a sudden this catches the team by surprise.

They look and see there is a strange large sword sticking out of its chest. Zeltrax more surprised than the rangers at this development, goes to react but instead, gets a large green axe jammed into his chest with enough force to actually pierce it and jam into his armour!

" _What? Who? How?"_ Was all Zeltrax could say, before the monster next him is completely destroyed and the new green ranger pulls his axe from his chest; but before he could hit him again Zeltrax disappears into an invisiportal.

The Dino Thunder Rangers are standing there aghast as to what just happened, regain their composure as Conner walks forward to extend a hand to their Red Ranger.

" _Hey, thanks for the assist there."_ Conner says as he gets closer to the other Red Ranger, only to be answered with a slash across his chest with the Red Ranger's sword.

Tommy on instinct drew his Brachio Staff into a defensive posture, as Kira drew her Ptera Grips and Ethan got his shield at the ready and Trent went right onto the offensive, at super speed hitting their Green and Black Rangers several times as they flew backwards from the attacks.

The Red Ranger on the other hand, ignored the other rangers and went for the Black Ranger, swinging her sword at him only to have him block dodge or parry every blow.

" _I don't know who you are, or why you attacked us; but I will put a stop to it! Right here right now."_ Tommy stated as he moved his Brachio Staff in a complete circle.

" _Brachio Staff! Energy orb!"_ Tommy yelled out as he launched the attack at the enemy Red Ranger.

The attack started heading for the Red Ranger, only to have everything stop moving. A,fter about ten seconds everything starts moving again.

The energy orb hits nothing but a tree and the Black, Blue and White Dino Thunder Rangers flew back with scorch marks on their armour.

" _What the hell hit us?"_ Trent asked as he started to get up, hurting from the attacks.

" _How did Dr. O's attack miss?"_ Kira asked rushing over to them to help them up.

At this point, Conner got back seeing that their normal powers are not gonna do much against these guys, calls upon his Shield of Triumph.

" _Triassic Power!"_ Conner yells out as he transforms into his Triassic Ranger form.

" _Now let's see how you handle this."_ Conner states as the sword blade pops out and he goes to attack the other ranger team.

He makes contact on the Green, Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers, while the Red dodges and the Silver blocks his attacks with his Cloud Hatchets, knocking Conner back and giving the enemy Red Ranger an opening to hit again using her massive sword.

Conner is hit so hard, he is knocked out of his Triassic form the enemy rangers start to combine their weapons the Red, Yellow and Blue rangers form one weapon while the Green and Black form another without giving the Dino Rangers a chance to react, they fire on them.

All five Dino thunder rangers are hit and fall to the ground demorphing and in severe pain. The enemy Red Ranger looks over at the Black Ranger and stops in her tracks.

She looks at him in the eyes, like he looked familiar but she could not know where; but is snapped back to reality of her mission and she glares down at them.

" _This is your only warning: you are to cease and desist what you are doing, or the next time we will kill you all. Your brand of evil will not be tolerated."_ She orders them.

Tommy stands at his feet and goes to talk but is interrupted by Conner. _"What evil? We are trying to protect the world! You attacked us for no reason what so ever."_ He states to them.

The enemy black ranger steps forward. _"You Black Ranger, you were once evil and you helped create this enemy. As for you White Ranger, have attacked many innocent people. You created this threat, we are here to protect this world our own way and if that means we have to kill you to do it; we will."_ He says.

Trent, hearing about his past crimes while he was under the evil in the gem get him down but he picks his head back up and yells at the enemy team.

" _How is what you are doing protecting anyone!? I know what I did under the gem's influence was wrong, but I am atoning for my sins! Not attacking another ranger unlike you, what kind of Power Rangers are you if you will attack another ranger team using some sick sense of justice!?"_ Trent yelled out.

With this the yellow ranger stepped forward and held a blaster gun in her hand. _"We are RPM and we are here to make sure no more evil haunts this world and we will do it our way. We will kill you if you get in our way again."_ She says as she turns to walk away only to turn back around towards the Dino Thunder team.

" _Oh and if you think we are bluffing think again."_ She says as she aims her blaster and fires it at the team with the blast heading straight for Conner.

As the blast is about to hit Conner, he hears a scream. _"CONNER NO!"_ Kira yells as she pushes him out of the way only to take the full blunt of the blast without any ranger armour on.

The effect of the blast throws her back and she lands on the ground with a large scorch mark on her chest.

" _Unless you don't want that to happen to the rest of your team, do as we say."_ The Green says as the RPM team disappears into thin air.

:::1 Hour Later Tommy's Lab:

" _Hayley is she gonna be alright?"_ Conner asks, having not left Kira's side since they got back.

Hayley looks up at him and smiles. " _She will be fine. It looks like her Dino Gem manifested a portion of her armour to protect her and thank god it did, because that blast would have been a through and through; and it would have killed her."_ Hayley stated.

" _Why did she do that it was meant for me? I could have dodged it with my super speed. Why would she do that for me? She doesn't even like me, I am just the dumb jock that is supposed to be the leader of this team. Some leader I am."_ Conner says as he looks down at Kira.

Tommy is sitting at his desk looking over his computer trying to find anything he can about RPM he had called both Lightspeed in Mariner Bay and the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills, with no luck at all.

Tommy at this point runs his hands through his hair and looks over at his team, upon seeing them he walks over to Conner and places his hand on his shoulder.

" _Conner don't blame yourself, she did what she did because she does care; and her reasons are her own till she tells us. But do me a favour, please don't blame yourself for this, they caught us all by surprise."_ Tommy says.

" _That's funny hearing that from the King of self blame and guilt trips himself."_ Said another voice descending down the stair case.

" _Now is not the time for Joke's Jase."_ Tommy says as the first Red Ranger ever, walked into the lab.

Jason looks over at Conner who was sitting next to Kira, as she was waking up. _"But Tommy is right, that was not your fault the rangers are a team and they look out for one another; and besides, I have been keeping up with you all and you are a great Red kid, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_ Jason said as Conner smiled a little, he is then surprised by a hand touching his cheek.

He looks over and sees it's Kira's. She looks him in the eyes and smiles. _"I am happy you're OK Conner."_ She says weakly as she gets up and realises she is now wearing Conner's soccer jersey.

Conner is speechless Kira looks over at the others. _"Um... why am I wearing Jock Boy's shirt?"_ She asked.

" _The blast burned your shirt away. Conner gave us the jersey to cover you up."_ Hayley said as Kira blushed.

" _Don't worry Kira, me and Conner didn't look."_ The Blue ranger stated.

Tommy looked over at Hayley as she retook her place at the computer. _"We still need to find out who these guys are."_ He said.

" _I think I might have a small answer on that one."_ Another voice stated as he walked down the stairs.

" _What's that Billy?"_ Jason asked the former Original Blue Ranger.

" _Hayley, if you could please plug this flash drive into the computer."_ Billy stated as he hands a small thumb drive to Haley.

She plugged it into the computer what came up on the screen was a man with sandy brown hair.

" _What you are about to see is classified above top secret. Welcome to Alphabet Soup, we are a top secret organisation that aims to end the threats posed to Earth once and for all. We have made our own team of Power Rangers, we will recruit extraordinary men and women to train and give them access to the powers we have formulated."_ The man stated as the screen flashed over to the various ranger suits.

" _We will do whatever it takes to stop and protect the Earth, that includes destroying the other ranger teams. We report only to ourselves and we will keep the peace in the most efficient way possible, we say this now to any other active rangers in the world: do not resist, do not get in our way. We know your weakness and our team is trained and equipped to kill you if necessary._ He stated.

" _This last message is to the governments of the Earth if you want true peace and for these invasions to stop, you will submit to us and our way of handling the threats, everyone has seventy-two hours to comply; then my team will take out any threat as needed and remember: any opposition to RPM will be seen as siding with those that wish to destroy the human race."_ The man finished as the screen went blank.

Tommy and Jason looked at Billy. _"Where did you find this Billy?"_ They asked.

Billy looked down at them. _"This was sent to the Command Centre or what's left of it and the Astro Megaship, he also broadcast this to Lightspeed and The Silver Guardians, this is a call to war guys! Whoever they are, they are ready to subjugate us in their own perverted sense of justice and peace."_ Billy stated.

Tommy kept thinking long and hard about the fight with these rangers.

" _What is it bro? What's bugging you?"_ Jason asked.

Tommy looked at him. _"Their Red Ranger, the way she fought, the form seemed familiar and when she saw me unmorphed... she hesitated like she knew me."_ Tommy said.

" _That is strange. All of our former teammates are all accounted for, other than Kim from our team, Zhane from Andros's team, Chad and Ryan from Lightspeed, Jen Scott from Time force as well as Merrick from Wild Force and Blake from the Ninja Storm Rangers, all confirmed dead in accidents."_ Billy stated.

The motion of Kim's name brought sadness to both Tommy and Jason's face one the love of his life to the other a sister in all but blood.

" _We need to coordinate with the other ranger teams Billy, have you finished the calculations needed to reconnect those that need it to the Morphing Grid?"_ Haley stated.

Billy nodded that he had, with that Jason and Tommy both stood up "G _uys, it's time to activate the Astronema Protocols."_ They stated.

This confused the teens a little as they had never heard of these protocols before.

" _Before you ask about what the Astronema protocols were, they were enacted after the invasion of 1999, it would send a call out to all ranger teams to come together to stop a serious threat; that one team cannot face alone."_ Billy stated, as Hayley started typing away at the computer.

:::Alphabet Soup Headquarters:

The rangers walk in to their Command Chamber and take their helmets off.

Kim is the first to speak. _"Mission accomplished sir. The rangers have been warned."_ Kim stated with a slight smile on her face.

The man looked back at her. _"Very good R.S.1 and the message has also gone out, the time for Project RPM to take control of the governments and ensure a peaceful transition has come, for now, go to your quarters and get some rest. We will execute the plan in one weeks time."_ The man stated as the rangers saluted him and demorphed and headed to their quarters.

 **"Finally, the peace they promised me, would come from me doing this will come to pass; but who was that Black Ranger and why did he evoke such emotion in me?"** Kim thought to herself as she lay down to sleep.

::: Alphabet soup Headquarters Kim's Quarters:::

 **" _Who was this Black Ranger? Why did he invoke such emotion into me and make me hesitate that could have costed my team?"_ **Kim said to herself as it had been twenty-four hours since the fight with the Dino Thunder Rangers.

After awhile of thinking this over, she decided to go see Dr. K to see if she can make sense of what she was feeling.

" _Good afternoon R.S.1. What can I do for you?"_ Dr. K asked her.

Kim sat down and explained everything that has been bugging her.

" _What do you think this means Dr. K?"_ Kim asked.

Dr. K looked at her a little confused. _"I am not sure to be honest R.S.1, but it seems you are remembering your old life before coming to Alphabet Soup. I would think no more of it and focus on the matter at hand."_ Dr. K stated.

Kim looked at her. _"You are right Dr. K, I got to watch what I feel because feeling compassion for my enemy can cost me my team and or my life. May I ask, what is that you are working on?"_ Kim asks her.

" _These are called Grinders and they are to aid you in battle, in order for RPM to ensure that the peace we create can be maintained. They will respond when your team can not."_ Dr. K stated.

Kim smiled and started to head out. _"Thank you Dr. K for the talk, it did help I am gonna go and train some to see if I can clear my mind."_ Kim stated as she walked away.

As Kim walked away Dr. K turned back around to continue her work you can see faint circuit lines running just behind her ear.

" **I am still having trouble shaking this feeling like I know him, but I must be careful. He created the latest threat to Earth and is my enemy, I also must remember emotion is my enemy. I must keep my mind clear."** Kim thought to herself as she headed to the training room.

:::Tommy's Dino Lab:::

Tommy, Jason and Hayley were busy contacting all the other teams to combat this new threat, while also trying to figure how to deal with Mesogog as well.

Ethan looked over at Billy. " _Mr. Cranston, may I ask how did you re-energise some of the former rangers that lost their powers?"_ Ethan asked him.

Billy looked over at him and smiled. _"Well to start Ethan, you can call me Billy and second only our Mighty Morphin' powers, as well as the Turbo powers need to be reconnected to the grid. The others still have their powers, also the idea for it did not come from me, but from me, Jason and Tommy's old mentor Zordon."_ Billy stated.

" _Wait, Zordon? I remember hearing that name in Dr. O's video diary, he made you guys rangers and sacrificed himself to save the universe when Countdown To Destruction happened."_ Kira stated.

Billy nodded. _"True, but he left behind emergency plans if there was ever a need and Andros, the Red Astro Ranger had found a video message from Zordon; that he made before he left for Eltar,_ _hat explains everything to us, which I will play once all the teams meet up."_ Billy stated.

With that, Tommy and Jason stepped forward. _"OK, we just got off the phone with everyone and the plan is a go. Also, Andros and Justin have finished the repairs to the Power Chamber, that is where we will go as well. They are on standby to teleport us there."_ Tommy stated.

" _Very good! I got everything we need on this drive here Tommy."_ Hayley stated.

Tommy nodded and signaled Jason to send the message to teleport and in a blur of multicolored light, the Dino Thunder team was off.

After about three minutes, they arrived at the old rebuilt Power Chamber and are greeted by the other ranger teams.

Carter Grayson was the first to walk up to Tommy. _"It is good to see you again Tommy. I just wish the reasons were better, but we have everyone still alive and on Earth are here."_ Carter stated as the other teams stepped forward.

Andros came over. _"I have also sent a signal to Mirinoi and to Aquitar for their help as well, but I am not sure if they received it or not."_ Andros stated as Alpha 7 was moving around the Power Chamber.

" _Ay yi yi yi this is so stressful rangers I do hope we can stop this from happening."_ Alpha 7 stated as he kept running around hitting buttons.

With this Billy stepped up and inserted another flash drive into the power chambers console, which then brought Zordons image on the viewing screen.

 ** _"Rangers if you are viewing this then that means I have passed on, please do not be saddened by my passing. I would gladly sacrifice my life to protect the innocent and to protect my rangers, my children; however, in case Earth ever came under the threat of a force that could potentially rival Dark Specter's, I have set up a backup plan to reignite any lost or dormant powers."_** The image of Zordon stated **.**

" ** _In a seaside cave on the outskirts of Harwood City, California lies a Command Centre with an entity not unlike myself or Dimitria. His name is Gosei and he can aid you in restoring any lost powers, as well as give any and all advice that is needed. My rangers, whatever danger you face right now, do not let it bring you down for as Dimitria once stated 'If you should ever bow your heads down, raise them high again because you are the Power Rangers'. Now go my children, and may the Power protect you, always_** _."_ The image stated, as this had raised their spirits up from what they were.

Tommy and Jason looked over at Billy. _"Me, Tommy and Billy will go to Harwood City and meet this Gosei and see what we can do to restore our powers."_ Jason stated as the other rangers nodded.

" _I will contact my friends in the Government and see what I can find out about this Alphabet Soup and RPM."_ Captain Mitchell stated.

With that everyone went to work at what was needed to get done as Tommy Billy and Jason teleported out to Harwood City.

:::Seaside Beach in Harwood City:::

The three ranger's teleported in at a beach. _"OK, so we are here. Where do we go from here?"_ Jason asked.

" _I would say over there guys."_ Billy pointed as the ranger's headed for an ornate structure off in the distance.

They walked into this Command Centre to find the doors, only to see it jarred open. They walked in to find the being known as Gosei, imposed into the wall but looking like he has been attacked, the rangers kept walking around looking at the various Keys on the wall.

" _What the hell happened here?"_ Tommy asked as he looked around and almost tripped on something, he looked down to see the remains of what could have been a small robot.

All of a sudden the head on the wall came to life. _"Leave here at once or I will activate the self destruct and take you all out! I will not allow you to take anymore from here and pervert the Power Rangers!"_ The head yelled at the three rangers.

Tommy stepped forward. _"Listen, you must be Gosei. My name is Tommy Oliver and we mean you no harm, we are here because Zordon sent us to you for help."_ Tommy said, hoping this Gosei believed them.

" _Tommy Oliver: the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger as well as the White Ninjetti, the Red Zeo Ranger and first Red Turbo Ranger you are most welcome here. I am afraid you are too late, this attack force took all the information of the ranger teams that were archived here and my time is short."_ Gosei stated.

Jason walked up to the wall seeing figurines of the past rangers on the wall. _"Those young man, are the former Power Rangers that have defended the Earth and the Universe from evil, but to get to the matter at hand; you need your powers returned. Take the keys that are needed and return them to your morphers, they will allow them to reconnect to the Morphing Grid. My time on this Earth now comes to an end. May the Power protect you rangers."_ Gosei said before the head disappeared.

Tommy and the others grabbed what was needed and hung there head at the loss of another force of good.

Jason looked over at Tommy. _"Bro this looks grim, I have not felt this down since we lost Kim."_ Jason stated with a few small tears running down his cheeks as he holds the figurine for Kim's Powers.

" _Listen Jase, this may be grim but like you once said: isn't even the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason to keep on fighting."_ Tommy stated back to Jason.

Jason nodded and smiled a little they grabbed what they needed and teleported back to the power chamber.

:::Alphabet Soup Headquarters:

The two leaders of the RPM project are sitting in their office looking over everything they have done and they have to bring their form of peace to the world.

" _Something tells me they don't believe us on what lengths we will take to impose our will."_ The male stated.

The female looked back and nodded. _"You are correct. I think it is time that we acted and show them what power we have at our fingertips."_ The other one stated.

The male looked back at his associate. _"Very well. Take out this Mesogog as a show of force."_ He stated as they opened a computer and began to input commands into it.

:::Power Chamber:::

Tommy and the others ported into the chamber with all the ranger figurines with a small but sad look on their face.

Alpha walked over to take the figurines. _"Very good rangers, I will be able to restore your lost powers with these."_ He said.

Billy looked at Alpha. _"Alpha, this Gosei friend of Zordon's was attacked and he did not make it."_ Billy stated.

Alpha looked at Billy and dropped his head down. _"I am sorry to hear that rangers. Gosei was a good person and a good friend to Zordon. He will be missed."_ Alpha stated as he brought the figurines over to a control console and started to input commands.

" _Rangers, I will need your Power Coins please; as well as your old morphers."_ Alpha stated.

The rangers did as they were asked, Alpha then placed the coins down the Tyrannosaurus, Sabre-toothed Tiger, the Triceratops, the Mastodon, the Pterodactyl, the White Tiger, and the Dragonzord coins onto the control console, he then placed the figurines of each ranger on them and then pressed a button on the console.

The figurines then started to spark with power and finally absorbed themselves into each coin restoring there power.

Jason, Zach, Tommy, Billy, and Trini went and grabbed their coins each feeling there connection to the Morphing Grid reestablish itself.

Tommy then picked up Kim's coin as he did he heard her Animal Spirit cry out. He closed his hand around and held it close to his chest.

" _Beautiful, I will keep this with me, so that you will still fight with me in spirit."_ He muttered knowing the others on his team heard him and lowered their head in silence to remember their lost comrade, as did the other rangers to remember those that they lost as time went on.

After their powers were restored all the ranger teams started to plan what to do next when all of a sudden the Power Chamber's alarms went off.

" _AYE YI YI YI YI! Rangers there is a missile heading for a small island about twenty miles off the coast of Reefside!"_ Alpha yelled out as the viewing screen started showing the island in question.

" _That's Mesogog's Island Fortress!"_ Trent said as the missile impacted and detonated in a large, massive nuclear explosion; obliterating the island leaving nothing there.

As soon as the explosion subsided leaving only a smoldering crater, Trent dropped to his knees with tears pouring out of his eyes.

" _DAD!"_ Trent yelled out as his team came to his side.

" _Oh my god! Mr. Mercer."_ Conner said.

Tommy face started to scowl in anger while Mesogog was his enemy, Anton Mercer was an innocent bystander under his control in his mind. Tommy vowed that he will be avenged.

No sooner did the crater slowly disappear off the screen did the man from before appear on the screen.

" _What you saw there, was a show of power and what we will do to anyone that stands against us. Those that do not submit will face our wrath, as I speak now my team of rangers are coming into Angel Grove, California where this all began. We will kill anyone that stands against us, you have been warned."_ He finished saying as he faded from the screen.

Jason seething with anger looks back at the rangers his team all nods. _"We are going to intercept them, see what you can do to protect people from those missiles. Only my team plus Tommy and Zeo goes, the rest stay here in case another city is attacked."_ Jason stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

Alpha came forward. " _Tommy even in your Dino Thunder form, you can call on all your past power weapons, as well as your Brachio Staff."_ He explained and Tommy nodded

Tommy looked over at Jason who nodded in acknowledgement grabbed his morpher.

" _It's MORPHIN' TIME!"_ he shouted out as the rangers called out there morphing call.

" _MASTODON! TRICERATOPS! SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS!"_ the first team called out.

" _ZEO RANGER 1: PINK!_ _ZEO RANGER 2: YELLOW! ZEO RANGER 3: BLUE! ZEO RANGER 4: GREEN!"_ The second team called.

" _Dino Thunder Power UP"_ Tommy yelled as they all morphed and teleported right in front of the RPM rangers.

The Red RPM ranger looked up at them. _"So, you chose to come to us to die."_ She stated as her team drew their weapons now numbering Seven, as their Gold Ranger has now joined them.

" _No! We are here to put a stop to you."_ Jason stated as his team and the Zeos drew their weapons and started to attack. Jason was pitched against their Red Ranger and Tommy, calling on his Zeo Sword and Brachio Staff, takes on the Gold ranger.

Billy and Rocky face off against their Blue Ranger, while Trini and Tanya face off against their Yellow, Zach and Adam faces off against their Black Ranger, while Kat holds her own against the Silver Ranger.

As the fight goes on the teams gain and lose ground at an alarming rate meanwhile Jason is having a hard time with the RPM red ranger.

Tommy on the other hand, during his fight with the Gold Ranger, keeps hearing Kim's Animal Spirit crying out; unsure as to why.

Jason needing to end this fight fast, so that everyone can regroup; due to his team losing more and more ground, falls back a little and pours most of his power into the Power Sword.

" _TIME TO END THIS!"_ Jason yells as the other Red Ranger agrees.

" _You are correct Red Ranger. I will end you once and for all."_ She yells, as she powers her Street Sabre up as well.

They charged at each other, taking the swings. There is a huge explosion of power that knocks everyone back.

There is a huge cloud of smoke and dust from Jason and Kim's sword collision and out from the smoke rolls the RPM red rangers helmet, cracked.

As the smoke clears Tommy hears Jason saying something. _"No! It's not possible! No way!"_ Jason says.

" _JASE WHAT IS IT!?"_ Tommy yells as the dust settles and Tommy can see the enemy red ranger without her helmet on and his eye go wide.

" _No way! Is this a trick?"_ He says looking right at her right into her brown eyes, as they contain no emotion. He can hear her crane calling out for help, as he is staring right into the eyes of the woman he thought he lost forever seven years ago.

" _What are you staring at Black Ranger?"_ She spits at him.

Tommy rips his helmet off and runs over to her and grabs her shoulders.

" _Kim, is that really you!? Why are you attacking us? Please stop! This is not you."_ Tommy screams at her with tears running down his eyes.

Kim freezes at the sight of Tommy right in front of her unsure if what to do, after a couple of minutes her training retakes over and she pushes him off.

" _My designation is R.S.1, this Kimberly you speak of is dead Black Ranger, as you will all be very soon."_ She yells out as she calls for a retreat and disappears.

Tommy is on his knees, dropping both his weapons just staring off at the spot where Kim was last standing. All of the rangers walk over to him and help him up, unsure of what to think after seeing a close friend and fellow teammate they thought dead for over seven years, not only alive, but their enemy.

" _It's a spell, it has to be! It's a spell, it has to be!"_ Was all that Tommy kept saying as Jason signalled for extraction and they are teleported back to the Power Chamber.

Once they arrive Tommy passes out from the stress and strain of everything. He is taken to a bed in a room, just outside of the chambers main room.

Jason after helping put Tommy into the bed, walks out into the chamber and punches the first item he saw, which was a light on top of the console. It topples off from the impact of his strike.

" _HOW IS SHE EVEN ALIVE I FUCKING WATCHED THEM BURY HER!?"_ Jason screamed out as the other rangers move to try and calm him down.

" _Please Jason, please calm down. There has to be a reason."_ Trini said as she enveloped him in a hug which slightly calmed his rage.

After he calmed down, he looked over at Alpha. _"Alpha, please scan her grave. Tell me if her body is still there."_ Jason asked as Alpha complied.

After the scan finished Alpha looked up at Jason. _"The body that was buried there Jason is still there, however a deep tissue scan reveals that the DNA used to ID her has been falsified."_ Alpha says as Jason stands there mortified.

The other ranger's teams ask Alpha to do the same thing for their lost teammates and they all confirm the same as Kim's.

" _Alpha why did our scanners not detect this when Kim was first pronounced dead?"_ Billy asked.

" _I am sorry Billy, but the science used for this is very complex and it was only found out because the sensors have been upgraded to the degree they are at now."_ Alpha says.

" _Then who is behind all of this? Who would kidnapped former rangers and fake their deaths with advanced science? What would they gain from doing all this?"_ Adam asked.

" _Those answers rangers, I am sorry I do not know; but I can tell you that with the latest scans we got of Kimberly, when her helmet was removed show she is not under any spell."_ Alpha stated.

" _Then why is she like that?"_ Cole asked.

" _Severe Post-traumatic Stress Disorder with mind reprogramming."_ Dana stepped forward and stated.

The other Rangers all looked at her. _"She was exposed to something so traumatic over and over again till her mind became like putty, and they reshaped it as they saw fit. It happens in wars with prisoners of war."_ She explained.

' _We need to know who did this and stopped them once and for all!"_ Wes stated, elated at the chance that Jen might still be alive.

The other Rangers all nodded in agreement and started to work on a plan, to stop this from happening.

:::Alphabet Soup Headquarters:::

The male and female were looking at a view screen as they noticed what had happened.

" _Hmm, we might need to escalate the plan faster than we planned now that the rangers have discovered who we are using."_ The male stated.

" _You are correct, we will release the Grinders as soon as they are all ready and once we have control, we will finally be able to convert the whole globe into our servants for the ultimate peace ever. No free will, all subservient to us sir."_ The female one stated.

" _Yes we must thank Dr.K for making such powerful morphers Ma'am."_ The male said

" _Soon we will end all war and true peace will be attained, as my creator wanted, when she created me."_ The male said.

* * *

 **There you go K is being controlled almost like how Karone was, anyways, read, review and let me know how you like it.**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well folks thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot lets me know i'm making you all happy.**

 **With out further ado here is chapter 3**

 **A/N new updated chapter thanks to my great beta**

 **A/N Disclaimer I do not own power rangers Saban does though i wished i owned Power Rangers.**

* * *

:::Inside Tommy's Mind:::

Tommy is walking around what could only be described as a desert, trying to make sense of everything that has happened. As he is walking, he is confronted by a large white falcon.

He jumps back as the falcon lands and see's a woman jump off of it, he takes a minute to try and figure out who this woman is as she lands on her feet just in front of him.

The woman walks toward him and removes her hood revealing it to be Dulcea. _"Tommy. What troubles you bearer of the majestic falcon?"_ She asks him.

Tommy looks her in her eyes. _"Dulcea I don't understand. I watched them bury Kim seven years ago, but now she is alive and our enemy! On top of that, I keep hearing a crane cry in my mind."_ Tommy stammered to her.

" _That Tommy is her Animal Spirit crying out to you for help. It is calling for you to free it from its prison. I have heard it as well."_ Dulcea stated.

" _How have you heard it? How do I free it? I don't understand."_ Tommy stated.

Dulcea walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. _"Mighty falcon, I am the guardian of the Great Power and I am connected to your animals. Yours cries out for loss and sadness, which is why it came to me to help you and Kimberly's cries out in pain and sadness as well."_ Dulcea states as Tommy looks at her.

Then she bows her head down with a look of sadness on her face. " _However if Kimberly cannot remember her past life and break what they have done to her, then the only way to free the crane and free Kimberly from this torture is... is to kill her. I am so sorry mighty falcon."_ She states as Tommy's sadness turns to anger.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL HER!? I COULD NEVER DO THAT!"_ Tommy yelled at her.

Dulcea recoils from Tommy's anger but stands firm. " _Tommy there is still a chance to free her and save her. Killing her would be a very last resort, but she retains the Great Power in her, and if the enemy can tap into it... then she will be unstoppable. Please understand that Tommy."_ Dulcea states.

Tommy looks at her realising what she is saying is true, if somehow who ever had Kim, learned how to have her tap into the Great Power for evil the world would be devastated.

" _Mighty falcon, I may not be able to leave Phaedos physically; but I will remain here with your falcon spirit to lend aid and advice as much as I can. However, your friends and the world needs you now."_ Dulcea says.

With that Tommy wakes up with a start and runs towards the Power Chamber to brief the others on what he has found out.

::: Alphabet Soup Dr. K's Lab:::

Dr. K is working on some improvements to RPM's weapons when she is approached by Blake.

" _Dr.K what are you doing?"_ He asks.

She looks at him in the eyes.

" _I am getting some upgrades done for your weapons R.S.7 for field tests."_ She says blankly

He glares at her and grabs her wrist. " _My name is Blake not R.S.7 and what are you all really trying to do here?"_ He states.

She is now glaring at him. " _How!? I was told that you were completely reprogrammed when you came here! How do you know that?"_ She asked.

Blake looked her in the eye. " _I am a highly trained ninja of the Thunder Ninja academy. Whatever you guys tried to do to me failed, hence why I did not fight Dr. Oliver with intent to kill, and besides I trained to make sure I could not be brainwashed again after what Lothor did to me and my brother; but you are going to tell me how to get out of here."_ He demanded.

Dr. K looking over to the side of his head seeing the subtle wires placed there, that she has as well, but seeing they are still in place, is now confused as to how he is not a servant to Alphabet Soup.

Blake noticing where she is looking grabs at them and rips them off showing that they are not connected to anything. " _Once again trained ninja deception is one of my specialties."_ He stated.

Dr. K now showing for the first time in a long time fear. _"And what do you think you can escape from? Listen, we are trying to create true world peace here. Why would you oppose that? I was under the impression that was what the Ninja academy's strives for."_ She stated to him.

Blake looks around then back at Dr.K. " _Not at the expense of innocent lives or by killing our own, that is a line that should never be crossed."_ He stated as he looked at the side of her head and noticed the same wires they had attached to him.

" ** _Shit! She is a slave like the others are."_** Blake thought to himself.

She looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. _"Then tell me Blake: how else would true peace be achieved, if not by forcing people to acknowledge that free will is the cause of all the strife on our world?"_ She asked him.

Blake glared back at her. " _I will not allow this to continue. I will get to the other rangers and we will put a stop to your plans! Taking away people's free will does not make peace, it creates dependence and that in of itself opens up for invasion."_ Blake said to her.

She just looked at him and smiled. " _That will be kind of hard since you have no way to escape from here, without someone knowing you will never make it out they can and will kill you."_ She states.

Blake smiled and held out a small object attached to a chain. _"With this Sensei_ Watanabe _of the Wind Ninja Academy contacted me two months ago, because he found something sinister was happening with some of the former rangers suddenly dying and so, I was asked to make myself a tempting target and be taken. We used Ninja magic to protect my mind and memories."_ He stated.

Dr.K confused now. " _Ninja magic is no match to our technology! You were subservient to us."_ She stated.

He smiled. _"It was a seal on my mind, it allowed them to do whatever they needed to me and when I was exposed to any of the old ranger powers again the seal would release and override what they did to me which is what happened when I confronted Dr. Oliver."_ He stated.

" _Now Dr. K, I can see they have you under their thrall. I will give you two choices: you can come with me willingly or not. Your choice but you will be leaving with me."_ Blake stated.

She glared at him and went to reach for a communications device when Blake hit her in the base of her skull knocking her out.

" _I am sorry. I do not like to hit girls if I don't have to, but I can't have you warning them about me. Now, I have about fifteen minutes to download files from their computers and get out of here before they come to check in on her."_ Blake said to himself as he plugs in the flash drive he got from Sensei Watanabe.

He stood there for about ten minutes when her computer beeped, alerting him that it had copied all the files to the drive. He unplugged it and grabbed a laptop, he made sure he had the morpher they had given him as well.

" _Very well, I am ready to get out of here. Are you ready to leave Doc?"_ he said with a smile on his face, looking at a now unconscious Dr. K.

He pulled out the chain and pushed a button on the little object he had. _"Sensei, I am ready and I have someone with me we need to go now."_ He said into the device.

He waited a moment with no response and started to look worried till he suddenly heard someone respond.

" _Blake! How? What? Where?"_ He heard the voice say recognising it to be Cam.

" _I will explain later. Your dad knows what's up, but I need extraction with one passenger very fast Cam."_ He stated.

There was no response after that till felt a surge of energy around them as they are enveloped by a navy blue light and they disappear from their location.

::: The Power Chamber:::

After a few minutes the navy blue energy materialised into Blake and the unconscious Dr. K inside the Power Chamber, to everyone that knew him surprise.

" _Blake!"_ was all he heard as both the Blue Wind Ranger and the Crimson Thunder Ranger ran and enveloped him in a hug happy, to see him alive.

" _Whoa calm down Hunter! Yes, it's me, I am alive."_ Blake stated as his brother was squeezing him tightly.

With that Cam and Jason walked up to him. _"How? What is going on here Blake? How did my father know what was happening and why do you have a young woman knocked out with you?"_ Cam asked.

Blake stood there. " _Listen, this woman is still under their control she needs to be secured first, then I will explain everything to you."_ He said as the others nodded and placed her into a holding cell after scanning her.

" _So, what I don't understand is: why did you not try to pass a message along to Tommy when you were fighting him?"_ Jason demanded still angry over the revelation of Kim.

Blake hung his head and started to explain that he could not risk them finding out because of the communication devices built into their helmets.

" _I however, was able to get her personal laptop and download their main files on this flash drive before getting out of there, but they are going to know we are missing by now."_ Blake explained.

Cam grabbed the flash drive while Billy grabbed the laptop and they went over and plugged both into the main computer and sat with Haley and started going over everything.

After about two hours, the three sat back and let out a sigh Jason caught this while he was talking with Carter; Wes, and Eric and walked over to them.

" _Find anything good? Like how we can get our people back?"_ Jason asked.

Billy was the first to speak. _"Yes and no. While Dr. K there is just reprogrammed and being controlled by the circuit wires on the side of her head, the others are controlled by both the wires and severe mental conditioning. My guess is that they were afraid the wires might not hold up in combat, so the mental conditioning was a backup to those."_ Billy explained.

" _Meaning what exactly Billy?"_ Jason asked.

Hayley spoke up next. " _Meaning give us ten minutes and we can get that Dr. K in there, back to her normal self but it will be extremely hard to get the others back, though she might be able to help."_ Hayley explained.

Jason told them to get to work on that so that she could be questioned, and even when her wires are removed she is to stay confined in the cell for their protection, till Trip can do a mind scan on her to make sure she will not give away their position.

With that Billy and Hayley went into the cell and started to remove the wires very carefully and after eleven minutes, they were able to remove them all. This had caused Dr. K to start stirring and Billy and Hayley got out of the cell and reactivated the force field holding her in there.

After a few minutes she came too slightly groggy and confused she looked around. " _Where... where am I?"_ She asked.

Jason approached the cell. " _Do you know your name?"_ He asked her

She looked at him and nodded. " _I am known as Dr. K. I do not remember my true name though."_ She said.

With a glare and his arms crossed across his chest. " _I am Jason Scott. A leader for the Power Rangers and you are at our base. I am keeping you in that cell, till I am sure we can trust you."_ He said as Trip walked over to him. He whispered to Trip to start a mind scan of here while he questioned her.

" _First: tell me why you were there and what their plans are and who they are at this Alphabet Soup place."_ He asked.

She sighed. " _Very well Mr. Scott. When I was nine, I was taken into the Alphabet Soup Think Tank due to me being a child prodigy. They had given me this speech about how my skills would help bring about true world peace, so I started working. About two years in, I had finished the Ranger Series morphers that the RPM Rangers use."_ She explained as they listened.

" _While I was working on the computers, I came across a hidden file. I looked at it and realised their vision of peace was at a horrible price; I could not let my inventions be used for their ideals, so I developed a computer virus. I named it Venjix."_ She stated as they all stood there listening.

" _As I released it into their systems and grabbed all my things and tried to escape, but the female one caught me and dragged me to their lab and I was knocked out. When I came to, I had those wires embedded on the side of my head and was forced to follow their orders no matter what. That was when I found out the male agent had cybernetic implants and the Venjix virus had become self aware and uploaded himself to the make agent merge with his mind."_ She said with a small tear in her eyes.

" _A year later, they came in with the first recruit to RPM: the female Red Ranger and leader of the RPM Rangers and put her through mental conditioning, and then the same wires were implanted onto her, they started training her and brought more in and I still co-operated fully due to the wires."_ She explained.

Jason stood there glaring at her. " _That first recruit you are speaking of is Kimberly! She is basically my sister."_ Jason snarled at her as Eric Myers who had been hearing everything walked up to the cell staring at her.

" _How can you sit here and explain this with no emotion!? You made us believe that people we cared about and loved were dead and you claim it was done to help protect the Earth? Your team even tried to destroy another ranger team in Reefside and then you go and destroy Mesogog's island, without even thinking for one second that there could be a innocent there!"_ Eric yells at her.

" _I am sorry Quantum Ranger, but I was not in control of myself when I helped them or I would have never let them use my technology."_ Dr. K stated.

" _So let me see if I got this right: you made a computer virus to escape captivity of a evil Think Tank more or less, you are then reprogrammed to do whatever they asked you, no matter what?"_ Justin asks this time.

" _The two people: the male and female claimed when they first recruited me, that I would help do great things and make the world a safer place. I had no idea how far they would go! I swear it is the truth."_ Dr. K explained.

" _After being there for a year, they brought me some sort of tech. I put two and two together that they remnants of generals of the evil Machine Empire from seven years ago, I used all this tech and the knowledge I gained to understand the Bio-Field or as you call it the Morphing Grid to finally make the morphers that they use. I also helped develop what they called a peacekeeping force to aid the rangers called Grinders."_ She explained.

" _What is a Grinder exactly?"_ Carlos asked.

" _They are made using technology from the Cogs, Quadtrons and Cyclobots, but I now believe that they are advance forces for them, to take the planet with the Ranger Series as their generals."_ She further explained.

Everyone was looking at her, Jason had looked over to Trip who nodded, she was being honest with them. No one had noticed that Tommy had woken up and joined them and had been in the back corner listening to everything.

He then stepped forward clearing his throat getting everyone's attention.

" _Please explain one thing to me: this whole time you have aided them and now that we removed the wires on the side of your head, you decide to betray them and then tell us about their whole operation? Why? What changed and how does this all connect to everything?"_ Tommy stated coldly.

" _The male agent is Venjix, the virus in a human form. I believe he is using synth tissue for the parts of the body that hide his cybernetic enhancements so he appears human. It appears that as soon as I released it into alphabet Soup's security mainframe, he jumped to the male agent and merged with his mind, making someone far worse than they were, when they still were just having me work on the tech."_ She started to explain.

" _I truly never wanted this to happen! I swear."_ She pleaded.

Tommy looked at Jason and Eric who both nodded he walked over and deactivated the force field.

" _You are going to work with Billy, Haley, and Cam to help us to stop them and free them."_ Tommy ordered as she nodded and went over to the three techs.

" _Though, I know you don't want to hear it, there might not be a way to save your friends."_ She said as Tommy just growled at her.

Tommy then explained to everyone the dream he had. They were all taken aback and they started to try and come up with ideas to stop these people and save their friends without loss of life.

Billy had gotten up and walked over to the others.

" _From what I read when Dr. K started her research on the technology, what they were using was way more advanced than some of the equipment we have here."_ Billy explained.

" _So, what you think these guys might be? Aliens or something Billy?"_ Eric asks him.

Billy shook his head " _I don't think so, but not ruling it out either. Almost all that tech has some signature that shows it's from Earth"_. Billy explained.

This shocked all the rangers from the first to the space rangers.

" _We might have to assume they are from the future or are using stolen tech from our enemies."_ Billy explained.

" _So? I don't get it, if he is from the future that could mean something really bad happened to him or her and are taking it out on the rangers?"_ Wes asked.

" _That is a good guess Wes. It would explain how they were able to change the DNA of victims that we did bury, so we would not notice it's another person or a fake body all together, but it could also be bad for us as well. There is a good chance that they know all about us too and how we plan and fight."_ Billy explained.

"Then w _hat is there plan and how do we combat this?"_ Trent asked.

Billy hung his head. " _To enslave the populace with machines, enforcing new laws and dishing out sentence right there and create what they see as the perfect, peaceful world. A world with no emotion, no free will. They are in essence, carrying out the reason Dr. K stated in a voice log while creating Venjix to save the world."_ Billy explained.

" _And what does this Venjix or these two agents get out of all this?"_ Kat asked.

" _They gets to see us destroyed and hope to prevent whatever caused them to travel back in time to stop us, that is if they are time travellers."_ Billy explained.

" _And the worst of it is: how they plan on doing it all, using robot enforcers and our closest friends as their generals? And the fact that Kim and Merrick are going to be sure ticket to winning if we cannot get them to change sides back to us?"_ Billy explained.

" _What? Why?"_ Conner asked.

" _The Great Power inside Kim and Merrick's connection to the Animarium and the magic stored there."_ Billy explained.

After hearing all this and now knowing who they are truly up against try and figure out how to combat this.

::: Alphabet Soup Headquarters:::

The female is furious that R.S.7 escaped and was never reprogrammed to work for them and they had also taken Dr. K with them.

" _R.S.7 also took a lot of information, it seems the rangers now know what our true motives are and how we plan to carry them out. Though, they did not get our weapons information and only were able to escape with the one morpher on them."_ The male stated.

The female turned to him. _"Then we will have to launch the attack and the ultimatum that the Earth surrender to us, or they will perish a lot earlier than we planned."_ The female stated as male agent smiled a little.

With that they summoned there remaining rangers to them, the male was walking in front of them starting to explain their plan to them.

" _First we will launch missile attacks on their capitols, then issue our demands then each of you will take a Grinder force and capture or destroy any resistance. You will all attack at once around the world, which will divide the rangers up. Ensure success, do you understand your order?"_ They all answered that they did.

Kim stepped forward. _"Sir, we are missing R.S.7."_ Kim stated.

The female looked right at her. " _He has betrayed us. If you confront him, you are to kill him on the spot."_ she demanded.

With that they were dismissed while the both of them walked to their control room.

:::Power Chamber:::

The rangers are discussing plans of attack when the alarms go off in the chamber, they turn to the viewing screen as Alpha activates it.

On it come the visage of the female agent.

" _People of the Earth, I am one of the leaders of Alphabet Soup. You have been warned to surrender with no resistance and accept our offer of peace. You have chosen to defy us instead, so at this moment there are several missiles en route to your world capitols. These missiles will decimate those cities, if you have not surrendered after that, our armies will march in and take your cities. You will all submit and serve RPM, to do so will ensure peace on this planet; to resist will result in death and destruction, followed by us controlling one way or the other. Our peace will be imposed on your world, you have ten minutes to respond before the missiles impact."_ She stated as the screen went blank.

Tommy looked over at Cam, Alpha, Billy and Hayley, as they were hitting controls furiously. " _Cam, I got locks on all of them. Do you have the destination set?"_ Hayley asked.

" _I_ _do Hayley. Billy, Alpha get ready to activate."_ Cam stated as the robot and Billy nodded and hit a button on the controls.

After that the alarms blared again as they looked they saw the missiles impact and explode and just like on Mesogog's Island Fortress, the destruction was contained to just that area.

" _OK_ , _Billy we need to transmit to the entire world. Can it be done?"_ Tommy asked to Billy.

" _Yes Tommy, we can transmit you and Jason and what you have to say to the entire world."_ Billy said.

Jason and Tommy morphed and walked to the front of the Power Chamber, where Zordon's energy tube stood.

" _OK_ , _Billy we are ready."_ Jason stated.

Billy punched the dials the whole chamber became dark, except for a light over Jason and Tommy.

" _People of the Earth, please listen to what we have to say."_ Jason and Tommy said in unison as they removed their helmets.

" _Our names are Dr. Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott we are two of the many Power Rangers that have sworn an oath to protect this world from evil, and protect it we will. Just a few minutes ago the people known to be in charge of this Alphabet Soup and PRM, attacked every major capitol of the world, but what they do not know: is that the death toll was zero! We were able to save everyone and transport them to a secure facility, where they are now in contact with their countries to plan counter measures."_

" _We are here to promise you that we will do whatever it takes to protect you, and our way of life no matter what it takes. This promise we make on our lives and on our honour as Power Rangers."_

 _"To Alphabet soup and RPM we have this to say: where there is evil, beware! Where there is destruction, be warned! Our teams of mighty warriors will not rest, we are the ultimate fighting force for good. WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS! A LEGACY THAT WILL CONTINUE. WHERE THERE IS HOPE FOR GOOD AND PEACE IN THE WORLD!"_ Tommy and Jason yelled.

::: Cities and towns across the world:::

After the rangers broadcast finished, there was loud applause from the whole world as their heroes, since nineteen-ninety-nine have not left them.

::: Power Chamber:::

As soon as Jason and Tommy finished their speech they looked at everyone.

Jason stepped forward. _"Guys like always, this could be it, our final battle. Some of us might not make it back, but we go out there today to protect not just the Earth, but also the whole galaxy! We go out there to try and bring our friends we thought we lost back to us, this will be a tough fight, the odds are against us in every turn, but isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting!"_ Jason states.

Everyone looks up to him.

" _Twelve_ y _ears ago, a wise sage called me and my friends to come and defend the world against evil. We at first declined, but then embraced it and did so with the idea we were doing the right. Zordon would always have advice for us, but he would tell us one phrase, when he bid us goodbye before we went out for battle today. I impart those words to you all: MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, ALWAYS!_ He sated as everyone there cheered back at him.

He nodded over to Alpha to transport them all to the different areas of the world, to fight the newest evil, as they all disappeared in bright flash of light.

::: Alphabet Soup Headquarters:::

" _Now is the beginning of the end of free will, by doing this we make sure the future we came from does not happen."_ The female stated.

The male just nodded and turn to look at the screen as his forces started to march on Washington D.C.

" _That is correct my dear sister. Today marks the end of any chance of Space Patrol Delta forming and without them, we will not have the A-Squad that attacked our colony for no reason."_ The male stated as they both smiled.

* * *

 **Well they got one ranger back and freed K next up the battle for Washington Please don' forget to leave me reviews to aid in making this story better thanks for the time you took to read it as well.**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the long wait well here is Chapter 4 I do hope you all like it.**

 **A/N updated chapter 4 thanks masterfanfic for the help**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers Saban does.**

* * *

:::Washington D.C.:::

Tommy, Jason and the rest of the Mighty Morphin' team landed in the crater, that was once the capitol of the US. They looked around at the devastation.

" _To think if we did not act, there would be bodies everywhere."_ Zach said sadly.

" _Thankfully we were able to get the people out in time."_ Said Trini, as Jason and Tommy looked around for the RPM forces.

Justin having joined them since he is the only ranger from the Turbo team, is using a scanner to try and locate where the enemy will be is taken by surprise, as a shot hits him from a distance with enough force to knock him down and cause him to demorph.

" _JUSTIN!"_ Tommy yelled as he ran to his side.

" _Arghh! It hurts!"_ Justin states as he twists onto his side showing that the blast hit his morpher and the pain being caused by his loss of power.

" _Alpha! E_ _xtract Justin right now! He has been hit hard."_ Jason sated over his communicator as a blue light over took him and teleported him out.

" _Look there! It'a Kim."_ Billy stated as he pointed at Kim. She was unmorphed in military gear, carrying a very large rifle in her hand.

Tommy and Jason both froze when they saw her short brown hair, now tied back and her brown eye's once so full of compassion and love, now devoid of anything but anger and hate.

" _Aw, d I kill him too fast? Shold have I made him suffer for the evil he has done to this planet!?"_ Kim snarled at the rangers.

Jason ran up to her. " _Kim listen to me! This is not the real you, you would never take pleasure in having done what you just did! Come on Kim, come back to me, to us! Please baby sis, come back to us."_ Jason pleaded as he removed his helmet and placed his hands on her shoulder.

She looked right in his eyes then she hit him across the head with the butt of her rifle knocking him to the ground.

" _No! You rangers are evil because of your carelessness. I was badly injured during a monster attack. Alphabet Soup rebuilt me, healed me and gave me a purpose. I don't know who you are talking about, but she is not here I am R.S.1, leader of the RPM Rangers, and now we do our masters bidding. We will bring everlasting peace to this Earth."_ Kim stated to a shocked team of rangers.

Trini, helping Jason to his feet notice that she came with a large army of Grinders. _"We will do what we have to do to stop you Kim, but if you are in there, we take no pleasure at all in this and that we love you Kim."_ Jason stated as he put his helmet back on, after recovering from the nasty whack his litter sister gave him with her rifle and took a attack posture.

Her army of Grinders started to move toward the rangers, as they ran towards them to attack, plowing through the first wave easily.

Kim, seeing that the rangers would not surrender, decided to morph and take them down herself.

Tommy and Jason engaged Kim, while the others took on her troops. The fighting was intense, but not in the rangers favor as they started to once again lose ground. They began regroup now, surrounded by the Grinders when they hear their communicators go off.

" _Ay yi yi yi! Rangers retreat at once! All teams retreat! This force is too much separated!"_ Alpha yelled to them all.

They all looked at each other and went to teleport out only for nothing to happen they hear Kim laughing at them.

" _Sorry rangers, but you are not going anywhere."_ She said as a Grinder was seen hold a device that inhibited their teleporters. The team began to tense, with the knowledge of this predicament and the fact teleportation has been cut off.

" _Guys, this might be it. We are surrounded and outnumbered with no escape."_ Jason said.

" _What!? Is the very first red ranger afraid?"_ Came a feigning, shocked voice from of his communicator.

" _Hey look!"_ Billy stated, as he pointed up to see the Astro Megaship! Not the one Andros uses now, but the one that went with Terra Venutre; the Astro Megaship Mark II, flying down towards them firing their weapons.

As the Megaship was firing, the Grinder carrying the device was hit and it was knocked offline. Alpha started yelling that he could extract them out now.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other then ran for Kim. " _Stand by Alpha, me and Jase have an idea."_ Tommy said into his communicator as they ran towards Kim, who was looking around in the confusion of the ship firing on her troops.

Wit's her guard down, they both tackle her to the ground, as she struggles with them. Jason yells into his communicator.

" _ALPHA! EXTRACT US NOW AND HAVE A WAY TO CONTAIN KIM! WE'RE READY!"_ He yelled as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Leo, leader of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, having seen that they made it out, pulled up and away from the battlefield; heading for the Command Centre.

:::Power Chamber:::

The team teleported into the chamber with Kim, still fighting to get away and still morphed, Dr. K walks up and hits a button on a device she has. It sparks and bursts, but it also causes Kim to demorph.

She still puts up a fight as they try to get her to calm down with no success, till Dana comes over and sticks a syringe into her arm and pumps whatever was in it into Kim's bloodstream. Kim starts to get drowsy then passes out.

Tommy and Jason get her onto a bed in the medical bay, where some of the others are Dana walks over to them.

" _Don't worry it's only Haldol, a powerful sedative."_ She says as the other two smile.

Jason looks around the medical bay. _"Dana how bad is it? How many did we lose?"_ Jason asked.

" _Thankfully no one died, there are some bumps and bruises but nothing too severe. I have made a call to get a full medical team here from Lightspeed, but there is one serious case: it is Justin that blast caused his powers to overload his body. He is out right now, but I have no idea when or if he will wake up."_ She says as Tommy hangs his head, hearing the sole and youngest Turbo Ranger of his former team; is now in a coma.

" _What can we do for Kim?"_ Trini asks.

Dana shakes her " _I am not sure. Other than removing the wires implanted on the side of her head, there is no telling how severe the brainwashing is."_ Dana explains.

Upon hearing this Trip: the Green Time Force Ranger steps up. _"Guys, I can scan her mind and see how bad it is; o the wires are removed."_ He says as they all nod as. Dana motions for all but the nurses and Billy to leave the med bay.

After about one hour Dana emerges. " _It was a success removing the wires that were helping to control her. She is still sedated, so Trip, now would be as good of a time for a mind scan as any other."_ Dana explains as Trip and the others nod they all head in.

Trip walks up to Kim and places his hand on her forehead and closes his eyes as the jewel on the front of his head starts to glow.

After about five minutes, he opens his eyes again and looks at them all with sadness in his eyes. _"_ _The damage is severe. I am not sure what they did to her exactly, but I could sense two different minds in there and one was scared, weak and afraid it kept saying free me."_ He explained.

When Tommy heard that, he heard the crane call out for aid again. _"Trip! Is there a way to bring us into her mind at all?"_ Tommy asked as he motioned for the whole Mighty Morphin' team.

Trip nodded, that he could yes, but that it could possibly be dangerous if anything happened; while in there, it might manifest out here physically and kill them.

" _That is a chance we will have to take to save Kim."_ Zach said as Trip asked Alpha to prepare a few things needed to connect fove people, plus him to her mind.

With that Dana had some beds brought in and set them all up around Kim and also for safety reason had her restrained down to the bed.

Once everything was set up, the rangers each laid in a bed forming a circle around Kim. They were hooked up to various sensor devices and Trip stood in the middle of all them.

" _Now, when I do this you will feel a surge of energy, then we will be within Kim's mind. I must warn you again: if we take any damage inside her mind it will manifest on your real bodies and it could kill you."_ Trip instructed.

They all nodded that they understood the risk. Trip then closed his eyes linking with the others first, then he placed his hands on Kim's forehead.

For a moment there was nothing, then a huge surge of energy! Trip jerked his head straight up and screamed in pain as a pink force of energy came from Kim and hit him square in the chest. He was flung back onto the floor.

Dana ran over to him and he got up. _"I am OK. That was very strange! I was in her mind for one moment with the others, then I was thrown out."_ He said as he got up.

" _We were too, but… why were we kicked out?"_ Zach said as he and Trini got up, bar Jason, Billy, and Tommy remained motionless on their beds. None of them understood, why would their little sister kick her brother and sister figure out, if she was so close to them?

:::Inside Kim's Mind:::

Tommy, Jason and Billy looked around. _"Where are the others?"_ Billy asked not seeing Trini or Zach anywhere.

" _I do not know at all."_ Both Tommy and Jason stated.

" _Please help me."_ Was all they heard from a distance, as they looked around to see where it was coming from.

" _This way guys."_ Jason said as he pointed off into a distance, pin pointing the source of the sound.

They walked for what seemed like miles in only a short time, as they came to what could only be called a clearing; they see a cage with a Crane trapped in it.

It was white with pink highlights on its wings and tail feather.

" _Please mighty Falcon and cunning wolf, free me from this prison."_ It stated weakly.

" _What is that?"_ Jason asked.

" _It is Kim's Animal Spirit. We had unlocked them when we went to Phaedos, when Ivan Ooze attacked."_ Billy stated.

Before any of them could ask anything more, they were thrown by a small explosion. They looked over and saw an unusual version of Kim, but she was shrouded by a dark aura.

" _You will leave here at once or I will kill you."_ It snarled.

" _That must be the manifestation of Kim now."_ Billy said.

" _We are here to help you Kim! Not harm you."_ Billy said to her, again only for this Kim to fire a black energy beam at them.

They just barley dodged it.

" _Beautiful please understand that we will not hurt you, only free you."_ Tommy pleaded, only to be blasted at again.

This time, there was not enough time to dodge; the blast hit and there was a explosion but none of them were harmed, they looked up and saw Dulcea using her staff to block the explosion.

" _Dulcea?"_ Tommy said.

She did not answer him right away, as she took her staff and swung it at the dark Kim, knocking her away temporally.

" _Listen Tommy, Billy; I was able to repel her but it will not be long before it comes back."_ Dulcea said.

" _What are you doing here Dulcea? I thought you could not leave Phaedos?"_ Tommy asked.

" _I am here in your mind Tommy. I came the moment the Falcon and Wolf spirits cry for aid."_ She explained.

" _Why are the others not here?"_ Jason asked.

She walked up to him and smiled. _"Ah, the mighty Jason! I have waited a long time to meet you, they were not needed and would have gotten in the way here. Tommy and Billy are here due to their animals having a connection to the crane and for the love they have for Kimberly. You were kept here, because your Animal Spirit is connected to all four of you the most."_ She explained to Jason.

" _What do you mean_ _Animal Spirit?_ _I don't get it."_ Jason said, genuinely confused.

Dulcea walked forward and placed her hand on his chest and a bright red light emanated from Jason, as a large majestic Eagle came from inside him and circled him till it remerged with him, causing him to change into a Red Ninjerti garb.

" _Jason Lee Scott of Earth inside you resides the majestic Eagle Sprior, that yearns to protect the crane, as a brother that would protect his sister."_ She stated as he looked up to see that Billy and Tommy have changed into their Ninjetti garments.

 _"I do not have long rangers, I know Zordon chose very well when he selected you all to be Earth's defenders. You must free the Crane, if you do so then you will have the power to change what they have done to Kimberly. However, if you fail this darkness might be able to claim the great Great Power that resides in her and then there will be no choice, but to kill her to save the universe."_ She explained.

" _Great, no pressure at all."_ Jason muttered sarcastically, not liking the idea of having to kill his one and only sister.

" _How do we free her?"_ Billy asked.

 _"You must protect me while I commune with the crane and destroy the cage rangers, but we must hurry for my time here is short."_ She stated as the dark manifestation of Kim came back into sight.

The three rangers got into a defensive posture, as Dulcea closed her eyes and a beam of green light went from her to the Crane Spirit.

Tommy and Jason started to fight with the manifestation of Kim, while Billy came up behind to try and pin her, only to have her turn and nail him in the chest. The Wolf Ninjetti hit the ground hard, causing him to groan slightly.

The three rangers kept fighting to keep this dark Kim from reaching for Dulcea. _"Almost done rangers! Just a little longer."_ She stated as the cage started to give way. The three Ninjetti began to wonder how much time they have left

After a few minutes, the three rangers were on their knees in pain as the Dark Kim was getting the upper hand; as she was about to deal a killing blow to Billy, the cage holding the Crane gave way and it blasted the Dark Kim.

The blast hit her square in the chest causing it to dissolve before their eyes, in perspective of the outside world, Kim's body started to glow Pink.

The rangers looked at the crane as it peered down at them. _"The evil control that was exerted has been lifted rangers. However my host still does not remember who she truly is. It is up to you to remind her of who she is, and also the darkness I expelled could come back at any time, so you must be careful . For now, I must rest to regain my lost energy."_ The crane spirit said before it vanished.

" _Dulcea?"_ Was all Tommy could say before she smiled and disappeared as well.

Jason looked around and saw a reflection of Kim on her knees, hurt badly and crying. They approach her, only for her to scream for them not to hurt her and to leave.

 _"Kim, it's me it's Billy. I'm not going to hurt you, I am here to protect you like; you once did for me when we were children Kim."_ Billy stated as he walked closer and places his hand on her shoulder.

" _Kim it is like that time when we were eight and I was attacked by bullies after school, and you didn't know me. I was the new kid and you jumped in and saved me Kim and became my friend, now it's tI've for me to return the favour. Kim I'm here for you now."_ Billy explained as Jason listened to it remembering that day.

The hurt Kim looked up to him and smiled. _"Thank you."_ Was all she said, before she retreated back into her shell at the sight of the dark Kim remanifesting in response to her fear.

" _How!? The crane destroyed you!"_ Jason exclaimed.

She looked right at him but not with anger but with fear. _"That was the evil that controlled me. I am here to protect her from you, before you hurt her all over again."_ She said.

 _"What do you mean hurt her all over again? We have never hurt Kim, ever."_ Tommy exclaimed.

" _You are the Power Rangers, are you not?"_ She asked as they nodded that they were.

 _The_ _Power Rangers_ _hurt us, killed everyone we loved and cared for! We have forced that memory into the recess of our mind but here you are again, to hurt us."_ It stated.

" _We never would do that. We are her friends, the_ _Power Rangers_ _never killed anyone."_ Billy explained.

The manifestation looked at them, as they removed their hoods, to show their faces.

" _No! This cannot be right! You are all dead! Killed when the rangers fought a monster seven years ago and you were crushed in the wake of the battle. I witnessed it."_ It stated, with much surprise and shock.

She then showed them the memory, in question it showed Billy, Jason, Zach, Trini, and Tommy all pushing Kim out of the way of falling debris. She witnessed them getting crushed alive by the large, collapsing debris.

It is explained that her mind repressed the traumatic memory and that is caused this manifestation to come to being, to protect her but it also caused her to forget her real life.

" _Then, if that is the case; why did you attack us when we first came here?"_ Jason asked.

" _That was not me. That was an outside influence that controlled us, using the trauma we suffered. We gave into it after a while to hide the hurt and pain."_ The manifestation explained.

" _That memory never happened. Kimberly was a_ _Power Rangers_ _like us."_ Billy revealed.

The manifestation looked at all of them. _"How? I remember very vividly this happening."_

They all stated they did not know, but Billy asked if there was another memory it can remember concerning them.

" _Yes, me being protected by a Blie Wolf, Red Eagle and a mighty Whire Falcon. I do not know what it means."_ It says.

Tommy then steps forward holding in his hand, a manifestation of the bracelet that Kim had with the white falcon on it.

" _What is that?"_ It asked.

" _This is a special bracelet. Kim had made one for her, this one with Crane and one for me. Read it please."_ Tommy said as he handed it to the manifestation.

" _Together forever in body and soul. I do not get it. What does it mean?"_ It asks again.

" _It is a symbol of their love and that it transcends any limitations."_ Jason says.

" _I have seen this in my dreams, the White Falcon comes with the Eagle and Wolf to protect and save me."_ She says.

Billy walks forward and extends his hand. "Please _look into my memories,_ _see that we are telling the truth."_ He says.

The manifestation does so, being shown all their memories as children growing up and then becoming rangers and everything that happened since then.

It stepped back after witnessing everything. _"I still can't access those memories."_ It said.

At this time, the second manifestation of Kim ,that had been on the ground behind the dark one stood up.

" _Tommy, Jason my mind is to damaged to ever come back. I am so sorry, thank you for stopping the evil; but I am still too weak to repair the damage and regain control. I guess I always was weak."_ Kim said sadly.

" _YOU ARE NOT WEAK KIM! YOU SAVED MY ASS MORE TIMEs THAN I CAN COUNT!"_ Jason yelled, angry at Kim for thinking she is weak.

" _How can you say that Jase!? I let myself be captured and brainwashed! Even now I cannot regain full control, they damaged me and the others too much for you to save us."_ Kim said crying.

" _The only reason I am even remembering right now, is thanks to our Animal Spirits and it is only temporary. The pain, the hurt will regain control of her and make me a weapon again."_ Kim said.

Tommy stepped forward this time looking her straight in the eyes, seeing nothing but fear this time, the other manifestation just looked on as this was going on.

" _Kim, I will not leave you behind! You mean to much to me, I lost you once, I am not going to lose you again."_ He stated.

Suddenly there is a bright light behind them all they look up at it with surprise.

:::Power chamber:::

Dana and the others are scrambling around trying to figure out what is going on with Kim, Jason, Tommy, and Billy.

" _This is strange the EEG shows their brainwaves are all the exact same, like they are of one mind. Not to mention that bright pink light that came from Kim a few minutes ago."_ Dana said as she went over everything she had in front of her.

Before anyone can say anything else the alarm in the base went off.

" _Oh my! Ranger, there appear to be two Megazords heading this way."_ Alpha says as the vid wing screen shows two massive Megazords, one with a eagle on its chest and the other has what looks to be a large gun on one arm, and a shark tail on the other.

" _What zords do we have that are able to function right now?"_ Wes asks.

" _We have thanks to Leo, the Astro Megazord, the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Q-Rex are fully functional."_ Hayley states as she goes over the data in front of her.

Andros and his team stepped up, as well as Conner and his group. Eric stepped up as well.

" _Well guys what we are waiting for? YOU READY!"_ Conner states. They all nod they are they ready their morphers and morph into action, bringing out there Megazords to intercept the two heading this way.

:::Back in Kim's Mind:::

They are looking at what the bright light was, as it manifests into their mentor Zordon.

" _Hello my rangers, it is good to see you all again."_ Zordon stated.

Tommy and the others are dumbstruck, Kim still only having fragments of her memory, looks up at the large floating head.

" _Zordon? How? I thought Andros killed you to save the universe."_ Jason asked.

" _Jason, I sacrificed myself to stop the evil that was about to destroy the universe. Andros did what he had to do, I hold no ill will towards him for it."_ Zordon explained bringing a smile to Jason's face.

" _But as for why I am here, when my tube was shattered, I left a piece of myself in my rangers. You are all very special to me, I did this in case you ever needed me in a time of great need."_ He explained.

He then looked at Kimberly and sadness came across his face at the state of the girl that was like a daughter to him; as she admitted to him during her service: he was like a father that filled a void after her parents divorced. While her real father still loved her, it just didn't feel the same.

" _My dear Kimberl,y what has been done to you?"_ He said.

Jason and all of them explained everything up to this point to him, as he looked on in sadness and guilt.

" _We must shock her system to remember her real self rangers. Tt saddens me to say this but: you need to kill her here, in her mind. I promise that she will come back you."_ Zordon stated.

" _What!? Zordon no! We could not do that!"_ Tommy said with some tears falling down his face.

" _Do not worry Tommy, she will come back to you. There was a reason her Thunderzord was based on the Phoenix of Earth legend."_ He said.

Knowing there was nothing else that could be done, Tommy held out his hands and his Dragon Danger appeared. He then walked up to Kim, in her mind.

" _Please Kim, remember: I will love you always. Please come back to me."_ Tommy states as he thrusts his dagger into her chest.

She gasps as she then falls to the ground dead, Zordon looking down at her body. " _Rangers, thank you for trusting my judgment once again; know that I am with you every time you fight evil. Now I give what is left of me to bring one of my precious people back. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, ALWAYS."_ Zordon stated before he disappeared in a flash of light.

:::Power Chamber:::

The others are watching the zord battle going on with the Astro Megazord, having had to retreat due to heavy damage and the Thundersaurus Megazord taking heavy damage as well, the Q-rex was holding up against the black Megazord while in warrior mode.

While this is happening Kim flat lines as do all those hooked to her. Dana comes running over there in a panic. " _Oh god! Her heart stopped! I need a crash cart over here!"_ She screamed, as the medical staff that had arrived not too long ago.

" _Charge the paddles to three hundred!"_ She yelled as they did so, she shocked Kim with it, no change at all.

She did this four more times before she realised there was nothing that could be done to any of them. " _I am gonna call it: Time of Death."_ She started to say when all of a sudden there was a bright light of pink, blue, white, and red energy that washed over the four rangers and the monitors came back up with strong heartbeats.

" _Zordon."_ Was all Alpha could say.

:::Outside the power chamber:::

The Thundersaurus Megazord was on the ground and the Q-Rex was getting hit hard, as these two Megazords were hitting it hard. Then, all of a sudden, there was a wave of bright energy that washed over them.

Eric while on top of his Q-Rex looked around to see what that was, Conner and the others were inside their Megazord, still looked up to see something he had never seen before.

There was a tone, familiar to some but not all, as the two enemy Megazords are hit by missile blast and the one with the eagle on its chest is hit with a red tail.

As the pilots of the enemy Megazords look up, they are hit with a fiery blast that flies around them.

" _Thought you guys could use some help."_ Jason said from his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.

The three new Zords in the battle, push the other two back till they retreat.

:::Inside the Power Chamber:::

The three that had just turned the tide of the battle, walk back into the Power Chamber and remove their helmets.

Kim who was sitting on the medical bed being examined by Dana, she looks up to the three walking in.

" _I am so sorry guys, for everything I did."_ Kim started to say to everyone when Jason cut her off.

" _You did nothing wrong Kim, nothing at all."_ He said.

" _Jason! I was not under a spell, I was brainwashed!"_ She said, well knowing brainwashing is much worse than being put under spell, only to be cut off by Karone. The former Princess of Evil and second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger was well in tune with this kind of experience.

" _No Kimberly! You are not at fault, just like I was not at fault when Darkonda did the same to me. It will hurt, you will remember it but as long as you fight it and push forward doing good, then you are the better person."_ She explained which brought a smile to Kim's face.

Tommy walked over and handed her something. " _Here, I think you might need this."_ He said as he handed her the bracelet that once adorned her wrist.

She took it and smiled at him. " _I missed you."_ She said as she smiled at him.

" _You don't know the half of it."_ Tommy replied, as he grabbed her and kissed her glad he had the love of his life back.

" _Now, how do we fix the other rangers now that we have Kim back."_ Trini asked, referring to Jen, Merrick, Zhane, Chad and Ryan.

Kim looked at her and smiled that the process has already started, they just need to push them a little more or give them a rather hard shove.

::: R.P.M. Headquarters:::

" _Hmm, seems our rangers have been compromised sir."_ The female stated.

" _Yes, but I have a backup plan."_ He stated back and hit a switch and a large door opened, to see at least ten people walking out they were adorned in heavy armor and had robotic parts all over them.

" _Say hello to our new generals, more powerful than the rangers, though a lot less subtle. Less human."_ The male said with a large smile on his face.

" _This is very nice! The rangers will perish, we shall rule the Earth, then the Galaxy and the future will not suffer from the folly's of SPD."_ The female said as she started to smile.

The male looks back over at his smiling counterpart. " _I told you: those data cards we found near Mirinoi would come in handy. Say hello to the new and improved Psycho Rangers."_ He said as the Physco Rangers formed a line.

The male and female leaders of Alphabet Soup both smiled at their new generals.

" _Then, there are also the other three Megazords we have as well, the rangers will not stand a chance. We will rule Earth and prevent SPD from ever being formed."_ The female stated as the screen displayed the Whale Megazord and the Paelo Megazord, as well as the Psycho Rangers' own Megazord fashioned after the Astro Megazord.

" _Yes my sister and with the information from the Venjix Virus in my cyber implants, we have the Knowledge to destroy every other Megazord the rangers can bring to stand up to us."_ The male stated.

:::Power Chamber:::

Kim was sleeping in her quarters while Tommy, Jason, Andros, Wes, and Shane were trying to help Billy, Alpha, Cam and Hayley figure out R.P.M.'s next move.

" _From what Dr. K has given us, we can assume that they have at least two more Megazords, but the scary thing is that all four of these megazords can combine and form a large Ultrazord that could destroy any zord we have."_ Billy stated.

Hayley still going through all the stolen data they have from Alphabet Soup.

" _Um… guys weird question here but… what are the Psycho Rangers?"_ She asks as she is looking at a data file.

Andros having heard this panics a little, remembering the encounters with this robotic team. Not only his team panics, but the Lost Galaxy Rangers too; more specifically Kendrix and Cassie; as bad memories flood their minds. " _I'm sorry. Hayley did you say Psycho Rangers?"_ Andros asked.

She nodded that she did.

" _They were created by Karone when she was Astronema and they were the one foe that almost killed us all. Psycho Pink actually 'killed' Kendrix. If these guys have access to them we are in worse trouble than we thought."_ Andros stated.

" _Those guys were tough and I am sorry for looking over your shoulder Hayley, but if I am seeing this right they have TEN Psycho Rangers that is double what we faced."_ T.J. stated. Last time they all remembered, there was only five and that gave them a run for their money. Ten pushes that now.

" _Great they have five brainwashed but veteran rangers, and twn Psycho Rangers_ _and four Megazords that can combine into something like Serpentera or worse."_ Tommy stated.

" _Hey, even the smallest chance at victory is a reason to keep on fighting bro. I have said so many times. Hayley is there any weakness at all that we can exploit?"_ Jason asks.

Hayley shakes her head. " _I am sorry Jason, I am not finding anything at all."_ Hayley states.

Tommy starts pacing, Wes looks over to where the rest of his team are sitting. " _Guys, is there any way to contact Time Force and get some more help? Since there is a chance that these two leaders are time travelers?"_ He asks.

Trip looks up to him. " _Part of the deal for us to stay here was that Circuit goes back to the future as well as our communication tech, so I am not sure Wes how we would even contact them."_ Trip states.

Wes just hangs his head in disappointment when Eric all of a sudden jumps up.

" _Wait there might be a way! The Q-Rex is Time force technology more or less and resides here in our time. There might be a way to contact them with it."_ Eric states.

" _You may be right Eric! That is a great idea."_ Trip states as, he jumps up and heads over to Hayley and the others.

" _Mr. Cranston, if you could please link up the computers to the internal computer of the Q-Rex and we can see what we can do."_ Trip states.

Billy gets to work on it immediately. " _Link up done, we are now looking for a way to contact the Year 3001, but it will take some time."_ Billy states.

All of a sudden the Power Chamber alarms start going off.

" _Guys looks like R.P.M. is making another move! The five remaining rangers and a group of Grinders are marching towards Boston MA., and that is not all they have a new Megazord with them."_ Hayley states.

Jason looks over at Tommy who nods. " _Ok Morphin team, Dino Thunder team, Astro Team and Ninja Storm team prepare to morph and head out. Conner, your team will engage alongside Andros's team with your Megazords, while my team and Shane's will engage the ground forces. All others be ready to jump in if things get out of hand."_ Jason commanded as everyone nodded.

" _Jase wait! Take one more team, you're still short a ranger and Kim is in no shape to fight alongside us."_ Tommy stated.

" _Actually Tommy, you're staying behind too. Sorry bro, but we need you to focus and with Kim here and her still very unsure of herself, will keep you unfocused and your team can call all their zords without you."_ Jason stated.

Tommy looking a little angry. " _Jase listen man! I am not gonna sit behind while two of my teams are out there fighting when I can do something about it! I can still call forth the Dragonzord."_ Tommy stated.

" _Sorry bro. My mind is made up, what we need is for Kim to be whole and you focused and I give you my word if things start to go south, you will be the first one I call in."_ Jason said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy nods. " _Fine. I hate this but… I will go along with it for now, there is even one sign that you all need help, I am there got it?"_ Tommy says as Jason smiles.

" _Like anyone here could stop you if they wanted to."_ Jason says.

He then signals the four teams to morph and teleport out.

:::Boston MA.:::

The Whale Megazord starts to fire blasts at the city as it is all of a sudden hit by the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Astro Megazord knocking it backwards.

The other rangers on the ground start to engage in battle with the R.P.M. forces.

:::Back in the Power Chmaber:::

Tommy is watching the fight as he hears a door open and out walks Kim looking confused.

" _Tommy what is going on?"_ Kim asks him.

He points at the viewing screen where the battle in Boston is progressing.

Kim looks over at it and she freezes up looking scared.

Tommy sensing something is wrong with her goes to her.

" _Kim what is wrong?"_ he asks staring at her now tear filled eyes.

" _Oh my god Tommy! This is my fault! Get them out of there, they are going to get killed! This_ _is a trap."_ She pleads.

" _Kim calm down, they will be OK. I promise you Beautiful, this is not your fault."_ Tommy says as he wraps his arms around her.

She hits his chest with her fists still crying. " _Yes it is Tommy! I let them control me, please I beg you this is a trap! That Megazord is very powerful, this is a setup knowing we would not commit all forces. They are to kill them off, please get them out of there! I cannot deal if anything happens to them."_ She pleads with him.

He turns his head towards Hayley and nods.

Hayley hits some controls and as she does there is a explosion on the screen.

They turn to see both of their Megazords hit the ground in a fiery explosion.

Kim screams as Jason and the rest of the ground forces appear in the Power Chamber, but not the zord forces. They never survived and got totalled.

" _Oh my god Tom! I could not get them out of there and I can't get a teleport lock on them now."_ Hayley states as Billy and Cam run over to the console to help her and Alpha try and get the Astro and Dino Thunder teams out of there.

The Whale Megazord goes to power up a final blast to destroy them all, when all of a sudden it is hit by a large explosion.

" _What was that?"_ Trini asks as she removes her helmet.

" _It came from the outer atmosphere, there are two ships entering the atmosphere now firing on that Megazord."_ Cam stated.

Kim who is still crying and shaking as a full panic attack has set in on her.

The Whale Megazord takes four more hits and breaks apart into three separate zords before they all fly away, and the larger of the two ships entering the atmosphere, fires on the Grinders on the ground.

The Grinders all explode as the blasts hit them, the five remaining rangers on the ground start to evacuate as all of a sudden, all but the blue, green and silver R.P.M. rangers disappear in flash of light.

The three remaining R.P.M. rangers evacuate the scene heading back to their base.

" _Guys, any defensive weapons we have, have them aim for that large ship not sure what they want here."_ Tommy yells.

Billy stands up with a smile on his face, their Astronema Procedure was finally heard.

" _No need Tommy that is an Aquatian battleship and the smaller one looks like a Triforian ship. I am assuming Trey and his people from Triforia here, as well as the Aquatian rangers of Aquitar."_ Billy states when there is a beeping noise heard.

" _Rangers of Earth, how can we be of assistance?"_ Dulcea who has now appeared on the screen asks.

* * *

 **Well guys that is 2 whole ranger teams that have arrived to aid the Earth rangers, there will be more other Earth rangers showing up soon.**

 **AS always i love to read your reviews so i look forward to them.**

 **Till next chapter catch** **ya on the flip side.**


End file.
